Sabers Don't Feel Fear
by Maudiebeans
Summary: A one-shot about Diego and Ben going on a hunt. As they do they have an interesting conversation and learn a little more about each other.


**Authors Notes:** Hello everyone! Wow its been so long since I posted a story for the Ice Age fandom, but here I am. Thanks to the new movie release I've been inspired to get off my booty and write a one shot that has been collecting dust. Since it's been a while writing Ice Age stuff I'm a bit worried. Just hope that you can enjoy this little one shot :)

This is supposed to take place somewhere in between chapters 31 and 32 of my Threequel fic. Diego and Ben go on a hunt and have an interesting conversation.

**Theme Song:** Joe Hisaishi's piece called "_Summer_". I was listening to it while writing and kind of pegged it as something like Ben's theme. Very cute and upbeat.

**Disclaimer:** Ice Age belongs to Blue Sky Studios, Ben and Adah belong to me

* * *

_Sabers Don't Feel Fear_

When the sun rose there was freshly fallen snow which gave the morning a quiet, new feeling. It was soundless, something that usually accompanied a snowfall giving it a strange, eerie yet peaceful calm. The untouched surface glistened as the sun began peeking over the great glacier wall. The beauty and the calm were soon disrupted as gouts of snow sprayed about as a saber bounded through the drifts.

"C'mon Diego!" Ben stopped to shout back to his companion and teacher.

The older saber, Diego followed in the wake of Ben's snow-trudged path at a leisurely pace. He ignored the protests of the younger saber to move faster.

"You'll run out of energy by the time we get to work," He said.

"You always told me to be up by dawn, now I'm up. Why can't you be excited?"

"Maybe I'm too old," Diego smirked. In truth Diego was reluctant to wake up since that meant leaving Adah's side. The snow was cold and though he was accustomed to harsh conditions small pleasures like sleeping beside his mate and sharing her warmth was something he wasn't willing to leave.

The two sabers continued along to an area where the snow was not as deep thus allowing them better movement once they began their hunt, but first they had to find their breakfast. Diego treaded carefully to where the game trail was located with Ben following quietly behind him. The kid had improved greatly since his lessons began, and though Ben was only a half-grown Diego appreciated his help when hunting. They both moved into position, hiding among the brush cover and within running distance of the herd of elk that grazed, unknowing of the danger. Diego crouched low, and Ben slunk up beside him, his breathing quickened and his muscles twitched with nervous energy.

"Easy kid," the older saber assured him. "Don't forget what we taught you. Assess your prey first."

"Right," Ben nodded, trying to calm down.

Among the gathering of elk on the trail he saw a few other animals including Glyptodonts and Rhinos. The young saber reflexively took a step back, causing the bushes around him to stir. Diego bit back a growl as a stag lifted its head to glance around, its ears twitching. Neither saber moved till the animal was assured there was no danger and went back to grazing. At the same time they both sighed but then Diego gave Ben a harsh glare.

"I'm sorry," Ben whispered his apology, "It's just…well…those rhinos."

"What about them?"

"When we go charging out there what if I can't scare them? What if they charge at me instead while we're trying to hunt?"

Diego blinked. It never occurred to him that Ben carried that fear with him. It must have stemmed from his first lesson when he tried to ambush some aardvarks. As a cub he failed to invoke fear and the creatures had teased him and Diego recalled when a rhino approached and intimidated him. The older saber watched Ben as he began to shrink back as if having second thoughts.

"Calm down," Diego whispered. "They're not going to charge at you."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Trust me," the other saber replied with a smirk. "You're a saber, and sabers don't feel fear."

Ben's eyes lit up at Diego's words and he suddenly became focused again. The half-grown took a breath and said something quietly. "They turn it into courage," with a confident grin he turned to his companion. "Let's go, Diego."

Diego didn't have time to ask what Ben had just said, and figured he would ask another time. After Ben had declared himself ready the other saber done the same and both figures stalked quietly through the brush once they picked their target, and slowly broke off in separate directions.

* * *

The calm was broken by the stampeding of elk; other animals that had grazed or lounged bolted as well, blindly going in the main direction of the rest of the creatures. Ben had leaped out of his hidden spot and charged at the herd they were stalking. His roar sent them all fleeing, and the fear Ben had for the rhinos vanished once he saw them running as well. His pride filled him with excitement and vigor and the young saber kept the pace.

The plan Diego used was simple—to chase the herd and lead them to the ambush spot. He and Adah used it all the time but it was slightly difficult when he and Ben worked at it since both tigers were suited for ambush and shorter running distances. Adah was built for speed and she could last longer than either could, however Ben was determined to try and run as long as his beloved friend. He could feel his muscles burning but he couldn't slow down, not till he herded their potential prey to Diego's hiding spot.

It happened so fast that Ben had to skid to a stop. He was so focused on chasing the herd that he did not hear Diego leap from his hiding spot and close in on a straggler. The younger saber panted and ignored the rest of the fleeing animals and made his way to Diego who stood over their quarry. He looked quite pleased, but it was Ben he was smirking at.

"Nice job, kid. You did as well as Adah," he complimented.

"You really think so?" Ben asked. Diego nodded.

"Help yourself to some breakfast, you earned it."

* * *

Both sabers lounged around the area for a while after having their fill, and remembering to save some for their third companion, Adah. Ben had learned from both his elders it was only polite, and also to keep it out of sight (and scent) from the rest of their herd. The young saber was still filled with pride for overcoming his fear, as well as being part of a successful hunt. As he rested he thought over what Diego had said before they set off which had been the main reason he found the nerve to set aside his cubhood fear. Ben thought it was only something his family knew, so he was curious as to why Diego heard of it as well.

"Hey Diego," Ben began. "You know what you said earlier?"

"About what?"

"About how sabers don't feel fear," the half-grown sat up. "Where did you hear that from?"

"I guess you can say it was the motto of my former pack," Diego replied. "It encouraged the cowardly members to some extent, and riled up the others."

"Oh."

"Anyways what was that little addition you said back there," the older saber asked.

"What? Oh! That, uhm, well when I asked about what you had said, it's actually an old lesson my father taught me," Ben tried to explain. Diego frowned slightly, not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"'Sabers don't feel fear, we turn it into courage'," Ben recited. When he finished he was surprised to see Diego looking somewhat puzzled. "Diego?"

"Never thought it had another side to it," the older saber mused quietly. He smirked lightly and chuckled to himself. "I could say what I want about Soto but he definitely knew how to rally the others."

"Soto was the one who would say that?"

"Yeah, though maybe the pack unity could have been better if he used the whole term," he said.

"Maybe," Ben smiled sadly. He remembered the stories Diego told him of Soto's pack being anything but friendly towards each other. "He and dad must have grown up with that lesson too, though dad did tell me uncle Soto was a tiger who preferred action over anything else."

"Sounds about right," Diego agreed.

"It's kind of neat, don't you think?"

"What is?"

"That we both heard of this lesson before," Ben explained. "And it turns out it came from my father, and your former pack leader who happens to be my uncle."

Diego stared at him for a moment before smirking. "Yeah, small world…But you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I prefer your father's version much better," his smirk widened. And Ben couldn't help but smile too.

Diego rose to all fours, stretched and let out a yawn. He looked up and the sky was overcast, but he surmised it was now mid-morning. Adah and the others were probably beginning to worry about them. Ben also stirred ready to leave when Diego said so.

"Why don't you take what's left of breakfast off the trail and out of sight," Diego instructed. "We'll check in with the others first before we bring Adah back."

"Okay," the younger saber obeyed. He tugged at their meal with his jaws and dragged it underneath the brush. "Do you think Adah will like what we caught?"

"She's the size of a mammoth calf now," he grinned. "I don't think you have to worry about her being picky."

Ben couldn't help but laugh but he quickly stopped when he realized he was laughing at Adah and her condition. It was not like she would know he laughed at her burgeoning size, but Ben suddenly felt guilty for doing so. He thought to himself that Diego must resort to sarcasm and jokes to deal with the fact that he would be a parent soon.

Caught in his thoughts, Ben didn't notice Diego leaving without him. With a start, Ben ran after him. Once he caught up the young saber chuckled lightly to himself. Diego looked at him with a slightly curious expression.

"What's so funny, kid?"

"I'm going to tell Adah you called her fat," Ben grinned and broke into a run. He left Diego behind who was briefly caught off guard. He shook his head and gave chase after the younger tiger.

"That is if you can beat me," Diego taunted as he ran past Ben. "_When_ I get there first I'll tell her you laughed at it!"

"No way!" Ben called after him and urged himself to catch up. Both tigers ran, shouldering and pushing each other as they raced back home to their herd—their family.

**The End**


End file.
